Family Issues
by ginganinja97
Summary: Oneshot- A story I wrote for my Latin class and decided was good enough to post here. Alexander Samson must destroy a weapon stockpile created by monsters working in his step- father's factory. During the raid, he comes across a startling realization.


**Hello guys!**

Okay, this is a story I wrote for my Latin 2 class about an epic hero. Being the Percy Jackson nerd I am, I decided to write a story about a hero in that universe. Two things though- this guy is from Camp JUPITER and does this before the two camps find each other.

The story revolves around Alexander Samson- a son of Mars who escaped from a horribly boring prep- school his wealthy step- father sent him to, with the help of Lupa. He ends up at Camp Jupiter and eventually is sent on a quest to destroy some monsters working at his step- father's car plant who are making weapons for Saturn (Kronos).

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

"_The problem with Monster", _Alex thought _"Is that they keep coming back, and always seem to desire revenge in the form of a bite out of Moi"_

He had killed the Laistrygonian Giants 5 weeks ago during while it was his turn to guard the entrance to Camp Jupiter. Since monsters eventually reformed, it was only a matter of time before they came back. Alex had had the misfortune of ending up in the same restaurant as them. Because of the mist, he didn't recognize them until they pulled the exploding cannonballs on him. Since they had a tendency to explode when they hit something, the restaurant (along with Alex's double bacon cheeseburger) hadn't fared well.

Fortunately, they weren't the best of fighters. Alex had easily taken them out with his sword before they knew what had hit them. The problem was that a burning restaurant was somewhat noticeable and unlikely that other monsters wouldn't notice it- especially his quarry. Alex had been sent on a quest to take out the Cyclopes that had infiltrated Monocle Motors- his step- dad's car factory.

Alex quickly exited the diner and got into on one of the giant's bikes. If he was caught by the police, they would send him to his father, and his cover would be blown. Being so close to his objective, that was inexcusable to him.

* * *

Monocle Motors was one of the last independent car factories still in business in the Detroit area. They accepted contracts from bigger companies like Ford and Toyota when they needed more cars built than their own car plants could handle. This made it a hot spot for monsters that were known for building things such as Telekhines, and Cyclopes.

Camp Jupiter had received word that such monsters had infiltrated the plant and were using it to build weapons for the Titan army. That was why Alex had been sent to stop them. His mission was simple- infiltrate the base, take out any monsters in the way, and destroy any weapons still there.

Some of the children of Vulcan had given him some explosives to do the job. They stuck to anything and both burned and exploded quite dramatically. They claimed that it was based off of the design for Greek fire- only it would be ten times more powerful.

By the time Alex got to the outside of the plant, it was nighttime. The gates were shut, but he knew that the gatekeeper kept the current passcode on a slip of paper underneath his desk. Finding it, he typed in the code and was in.

To be safe, Alex pulled a ski mask over his face. That way, no one would know who the mysterious person who entered the plant was.

"_Now, if I were a homicidal monster, where would I set up shop?"_ Alex thought. He knew the plant like the back of his hand. He also knew that they would have to be in a place where it wouldn't be too suspicious for someone to be working with metal. It hit him so hard; he didn't know why he even had to think about it. "The metal shop!" Alex muttered under his breath. He jogged silently over to the low building and peeked into one of the windows. Inside, he saw several ingots of celestial bronze and imperial gold- godly materials next to a welding mask. Being a sure sign that this was the place, Alex picked the lock and went in.

It was a cramped area. Benches, tables, and machines were haphazardly grouped to form paths akin to a maze. Alex had to vault several tables just to get to the ingots. he checked the welding mask and found writing on the inside

_Bubba J._

_Locker 12_

_03-25-19_

Alex looked around. In the far corner, there were about two dozen lockers for the machinists. He found locker 12 and spun the dial to enter the code. Inside, he found a huge cache of weapons. Axes, swords, spearheads, knives, a weapon that looked like a stick with an accordion on top, enough weaponry to supply an entire cohort of soldiers. Alex dropped his backpack and began placing some of the explosive in the locker.

"What are you doing here Alex?"

Alex spun around, sword instantly unsheathed and pointed straight at,

his step- father, Rolland Samson not ten feet away from him.

"Sir, I can ex-"

"No need boy. You have seen too much. We'll have to take you to Lord Saturn now."

Alex was shocked. Rolland Samson was in league with Saturn? Coupled with his knowledge that he would be here and the weapons meant only one thing-

"You're not human are you?"

Samson smiled a toothy grin. Alex was suddenly able to see through the mist and look him in the eyes for the first time

Or, more importantly, his eye. Rolland Samson was a Cyclops. Go figure.

The Cyclops began to grow. He removed his hands from behind his back to reveal a studded club as thick as his rapidly expanding biceps. "You will submit to the Titans" he growled. "As my step- son, I can grant you amnesty for your past crimes to the rightful ruler of this world. If you don't, I will be forced to kill you."

As a response to the Cyclops statement Alex threw the remaining explosives at his ex- stepfather. It hit him right in his eye making him roar in anger.

"You fool! I gave you a chance and this is how you thank me? Very well. I will crush you into a paste on the fl-"

He never got to finish his last sentence as Alex had slammed his hand down on the detonator. Samson the Cyclops was bathed in green fire that covered him from head to toe. Within seconds, he was a burning cinder on the floor.

Alex, unfortunately, was caught in between that explosion and the one from what he had already placed in the locker. The two shockwaves combined knocked him unconscious.

* * *

"I can't believe it. He killed the boss. His own father!"

"Silence! The boy now knows of his true parentage. That is why he killed Samson"

"Forget about Samson, think about us! the mortals see him now as the CEO of Monocle Motors. He's our boss now! He could get us all fired!"

Then we'll just have to make his disappearance from the Wilderness reformatory school more permanent."

"Ooohh! Can we grill him with the vegetables and barbecue sauce, and stick him on a kabob?"

At this, Alex was fully awake. He opened his eyes to see two Cyclopes in business suits with chef aprons and hats over them.

"This had better be a dream" Alex managed to get out before he was knocked unconscious again.

* * *

The next time Alex woke up, he was instantly fully awake. Someone dipping you into barbecue sauce that has a smell that leaves something to be desired tends to do that to you.

The sight was something that would easily give many people nightmares. Having been libelously soaked in the foul smelling sauce, he was now hanging upside down by his feet over an excessively large grill already sporting several full grown boar and vegetables so large that they would make most Fauns faint in pleasure.

"Gah! Let me down!" Alex cried, "I've got sauce up my nose, and being upside down isn't helping very much!" The Cyclopes however, merely laughed as he struggled to free himself.

"Looks like we've got a squirmer this time" ugly #1 laughed.

"Stick him now so that he stops yelling" ugly #2 sneered.

Ugly #1 reached for a spear. In doing so, he let go with one hand so that Alex was dangling by only a thumb and forefinger.

Since he was already greased by the sauce, it was easy for Alex to escape from the Cyclops' grasp. He fell straight onto an onion ring which, from its long time on the coals, had become an excellent landing place for a falling child of Mars.

Both Cyclopes roared in anger. However, as they tried to grab him, they both collided causing Ugly #1 to drop the spear. Alex immediately scooped it up and leaped off the grill. The Cyclopes (who were somewhat slow) were still searching for him on the grill.

Alex now had a conundrum to solve. He had a chance to escape now, but if he left, the Cyclopes could restart the business.

"Bah! He escaped!" Ugly # 2 growled. In anger, he shoved the grill over- spilling hot coals and cooking utensils everywhere, including a,,,,, was he looking at the world's largest propane tank?

Alex got a horribly evil idea. He bolted over to the tank and stabbed repeatedly a tube coming out of it. Gas immediately began billowing out.

Knowing that he would get only one shot at this, Alex ran to the other side of the courtyard and threw the spear back at the tank creating a low BONG.

The Cyclopes hustled back over to the grill. "Come on now, boy." Ugly #1 said. "We only want to eat you. We promise it will be painless"

"Hold on a minute," Ugly #2 muttered "why do I smell rotten eg-"

The ensuing blast made certain that he wouldn't be finishing that sentence until he reformed again.

"Well," Alex said. "That went differently than I expected".


End file.
